winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SkyGuy
Archives 2-Archives 3-Archives 4-Archives 5]] Your sky from the winx club right If you are I think that you nd Bloom make the perfect couple on there You and Bloom are really cute together on the winx club Stella9900 17:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Stella9900 Hi SkyGuy! I don't think the Winx Club is just for girls. And can you make me an admin? Please? I've ranked #38 and I have 310 achievement points. If you don't believe me, you can give me a quiz. Thanks! SolarianLovix 23:04, February 6, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix hi sky.....im mou ...frm india. i want to be a admin....can u plz help me in doing dat... i mean to say...what can i do for being an admin . and ....my favourite spcialist is sky also.....nd favourite fairy is bloom.....nd i love to being bloom . ohk. bbye....plz answer me. im waiting. u can also contact wid me on face book . take care. oww....dats unfortunate. but its fine. i love winx club and i will stay here ...forever. so , sky ...........can we become friends ??? Please protect all the pages. Some unknow users use their IP to make wrong edit to many page. For example: The Wizards of Black Circle's page. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Pokeswap i noticed on some pages it says more info about season 5.. will come in februay, why? what is happening this month? sorry for adding the magic words, put them in the wrong place (ment to put them in sig) I looked under projects and noticed that you are the leader of the musice project. I have found songs that have been used in the earlier seasons. These songs have only official english choruses. For the verses i looked up the lyrics and translated using the google translator changing words to make sence and so that if you would like to you may sing along in english to the italian song (whick i included) i am thinking of adding the winx power show and winx on ice songs. Please aprove and tell me what you think about expanding! (Rhiabloom12 Um, there is a page called Ridz. Is that associated with Winx? Idk and if not, can delete it? Darcyfan 05:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan Hi SkyGuy, Can u please give me a quiz Just so i can gain more knowledge if i can Thx thanks for the message Anitalewis 17:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi SkyGuy. I'm Aaliyah Gregory. nice to meet you. aaliyah1023 DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS SKY I see you've been to wookiepedia. If so, then you probaly like star wars. And in star wars, SkyGuy is Anakin's nickname that his padawan calls him. I thought it would be funny if you changed your profile photo so that the face was half Anakin, and half Sky. Just a suggestion, though. I'm reporting Javiwinxclub for continually posting stolen screen shots and refusing to stop. Please take action. Thank you. Hey um whenever I sign my signature it comes like this Darcyfan 23:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan Help! Hi, so you're a Josh Keaton fan too? That's so cool!IloveValtor4ever 16:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm IloveValtor4ever, nice to meet you, I'm also a fan of Josh Keaton's.IloveValtor4ever 16:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sky is awesome!IloveValtor4ever 17:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi im new to this wiki do u think u could help me please? I just want to now the rules and how u guys do things around here exactlyBroken Valentine 16:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Broken Valentine Ok thank you very much.Broken Valentine 12:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Broken Valentine uhm.....i am going to ask you something which leader/co leader are you.i need info for a magazine i am helping with.it will be done on may by rose while fatima will help her so i am helping them toget nessesery information.SARAH hyder 14:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you please ask Javiwinxclub to stop stealing images and reposting them on this wiki site? She steals truckloads every single day and adds them to here. When asked her previously to stop, she said no one could make her. ITs not fair to us to take the time to make the screen shots and for her to come and steal whatever she wants, it goes against our "no redistribution statements." She also said she's requested to be an admin, she can not be trusted when she continues to steal someone else's work every day. Please ask her to stop stealing images and reposting them here, she does it all the time, just look at the New Photos list, how many are from Javiwinxclub and none of them are her images? Thank you for your help. Please look at the New Photos links, Javiwinxclub is not listening and is continuing to post dozens of stolen screen shots every single day. cool profile pic Javiwinxclub has promised not to use screenshots from others, but has lied and continues to post stolen screen shots that are not hers. You asked for proof, this image even has someone else's name on it! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Morphix_Encantado.jpg She likes to steal images from fanipop after saying she would no longer do so, that's one of her favorite places to steal images from but it's not her only resource. Why don't you ask her where she's getting all these screen shots from? She's very young and from Argentina, season 4 hasn't even aired in that country so there's no way she could make these hundreds of screen shots on her own. Please help. She's even stolen images from my friend Michael, his site is Michael's Winx Club, he even prevents right-click too but that doesn't stop her from stealing anyway. Javiwinxclub has stolen images from Ella's site Winx4Life, Winx Club All and BelieveInWinx as well. This has to stop. As an admin, please ask her where she's getting all these images she keeps posting. If she won't tell you, then you know she's stealing and re-posting WITHOUT permission!!! | } }} ssssssssssssssssssss 01:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my MusaRocks page???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Music!!! I sent an messege a while back and I would like approval to add winx on ice and winx power show songs conssidering you are the leader of the music project. Please respond ASAP. Hmmmm... wierd ur 18 and like winx dont u think thats wierd? ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!! Hi Do you Like Dragon Ball z?? ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!!♥♥♥♥ that's too sad.can we be friends?and are u still active in the wikia .how many years old r u? | } }} dwqrqbchebgukf3d rigujwtg you and bloom are really cute together. I love musa. GO MUSA!!!!!!!! My fave transformation is beievix. Musarocks1 17:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Heeeeeeey U an admin right,i need u to unlock some page so i can edit plz The " A Magical World of Wonder" and "Good Girl Bad Girl" page,Thank you Ps:When i want to edit something i must ask u to unlock it?Iamnoone 12:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah OK thank 4 your help brotherIamnoone 13:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) when i press edit button in Believix(Song) page it pop up a notification: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it What is that mean? Sorry i forgot to use da signature thing in my comment(The Believix Song comment)Iamnoone 13:28, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Do u know how to create a trivia 4 a page that havent got da trivia section?Believix I still don't know how to do itBelievix 15:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wat i must do to be an admin(i'm not saying that i want to be an admin ,i'm saying that WAT IS MUST DO TO BE AN ADMIN(high ranking,point,ect....))Believix 00:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help and delete the following stolen images? They are violating the terms and conditions of the site they were stolen from and this site they posted it on. Thank you. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Michaelswinxclub_no_stealing_newspage0176.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Michaelswinxclub_no_stealing_newspage0190.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Michaelswinxclub_no_stealing_newspage0194.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Michaelswinxclub_no_stealing_newspage0193.jpg What i must do to have a signature like u?User:iamnoone 15:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) can i use talk boxes to replace signature.If yes,could u teach how to make one likeRoseXinh,thankUser:iamnoone 00:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help and delete the following stolen images? The same person is again violating the terms and conditions of the site they were stolen from and this site they posted them on. Thank you. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tritannus_2D.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Michaelswinxclub_no_stealing_newspage0177.jpg Hi can u pls go to rose xin's blog and go to the season five leaked blog.go to sirenix transform and write down the song,if u can {Iamnoone|3=How to join the Project Music?}} Roxy13 Where is she? Bathammer3-Heart of the Dragon! 15:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) This user has been adding false information about Varanda and a voice actress who named Dariani Belle who is supposed to have voiced Varanda in Winx Club here and keeps on adding them again after I undo her edits. I know that all this is false, and I even looked for Dariani Belle in Wikipedia and I found out that the Dariani Belle page has been deleted more than once for being a hoax. I have warned her two times and told her that if she continues after a third warning she will be blocked. If ever she continues can you take the necessary measures? I am asking you this because I will be mostly inactive, like most of the time, till October and I will be back after my yearly exams. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) How can I earn it?FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Flora! Where and how can I put my name?FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) But on the top of it says,"View Source" not "Edit" Editing problems Can i be the Co-Leader of Project Music with FloraEnchantix?A project can have 2 Co-Leader right?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Then Why Project Character have 2 Co-Leader,'cause BloomPurple11 is inactive???Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wait,witch state you live in? I live in Queens,New York :D ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany please unblock 507 please unblock Winx_Club_-_Episode_507 -- it is on in a couple of hours and i like to edit it as soon as it is over, if not sooner. ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 14:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 14:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) project music Hi can i be a member of Project Music?AdrianShephard (talk) Can i be the Co-Leader of Project Music?i know it not 4 free,so i gotta earn it,but wat i need to earn?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WINX MUST DIE I HATE IT THEY ARE RUINING NICKELODEN BRING BACK REN & STIMPY BRING BACK DOUG GET RID OF THIS CRAP ON NICKELODEN ITS RUINING IT JOIN THE RENSTIMPY1 REVELUTION TO GET WINX OFF OF NICKELODEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Renstimpy1revelution (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) As a system administrator, can you please help? Sarah Hyder is once again taking screen shots from Michael's Winx Club website and refusing to remove them. She has also gathered her friends on this wiki to gang up on me. If you visit her Flora gallery on http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:SARAH_hyder/User_Gallery the 2 Flora images with the 4KidsTV logo on them came from my site. See http://www.michaelsfavorites2.com/winxclub3/firstopening_winxclub01.html and compare for yourself. Thanks. Can you please help me (mgwinxclub)? The user Iamnoone, who goes by Musa, has gone above and beyond harrassment in continually changing my profile and my pages all day. This harrassment has to stop. He will not listen, has posted profanity and unaccaptable language, a clear violation of this site. When I try to remove it he just keeps undoing the edit. This all started with Sarah Hyder posting stolen screen shots from my site, after which Iamnoone clearly admitted I was correct and she was in the wrong, but continued to harrass me anyway. Iamnoone is not a SysAdmin, but keeps changing all my profile pages and harrassing me, including the use of profanity and harsh language. I want to say something for that message above, this is the internet, he probably thought that i'm harashing him,but no,my langs are completely acceptable,beside, things are softened now,me and him now cool,all those stuffs we do is to make him follow the rules,so.....yeah don't worry about those messages :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ and here I thought you vanished. Howve u been I might just do so. A lot's changed. The fanon wiki just isnt the same anymore. Lose interest in winx? And what of Andro? He still makes an occasional appearance in The Sacred 7. -AttributeMaster Goodpablorrobertbob needs TerrariaKing blocked please undo all contribs by TerrariaKing HOLY SNUGGY FLUFFY KITTIES!!!!! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY :D :D :D :D :D I hope you had a great birthday on the twenty-second day of the third months of this year :) I shall gave you this computrized cat... that appears to have gone missing in the technological world :0... BUT STILL HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D I am such a terrible friend XP I forgot to look at your wiki :/ Sorry :( But I shall look at it soon :D And indeed time is running so fast :o, in just over a year, I will be graduating from high school :o! Ah congrats :D :D :D I LOVE TRIX WINX AND THE BEST FAIRY IS ROXY BLOOM AND THE WORST FAIRY IS TECNA ROXY 09:08, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I'll send you the link page when I finish doing it! Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 16:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Template Does it look ok or should I make it more different? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Gonna_Get_a_Little_Crazy Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 17:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok. MMFF Is the colour better? Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 17:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Why is Roy's page locked if it isn't finished?? Meliahsu (talk) 18:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC)